De la primera derrota a una victoria inesperada
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Aquel demonio rubio del patinaje que siendo tan joven había conformado parte de la selección rusa de aquel deporte sobre hielo como senior; ahora se encontraba dando su última aparición sobre la pista a sus cortos dieciséis años de edad... y tenía dos principales razones; por lo que comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo cambiando sutilmente el programa que Victor había hecho para él...


**Sigo sin entender por qué estoy enamorada de los cracks xD Supondré que éste es de los primeros cracks de Yuri on Ice con pareja VictorxYurio, con una dosis de shota mpreg kawaii contenido que tanto me caracteriza (?) en solo 7 capítulos de la serie no puedo sacar mucho además Yuri no salió tanto y no tengo idea de lo que sucederá más adelante, a parte del hecho de que es obvio que Yuri Katsuki siendo el prota ganará xD así que espero disfruten de los pequeños retazos de felicidad que contiene crear algo totalmente fuera de lo canon.**

 **¡Un beso! Y otro más a aquellas que me siguieron hasta este fandom, ¡las amo mis bellas!.**

 **BTW Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores.**

"Can you hear my heartbeat… Tired of feeling never enough…"

La canción comenzaba a sonar con un ligero eco en la pista de patinaje haciendo que el ojiesmeralda comenzara a patinar ante un público totalmente estupefacto de lo que presenciaba.

Aquel demonio del patinaje que, siendo tan joven, había conformado parte de la selección rusa del patinaje sobre hielo como senior ahora se encontraba dando su última aparición sobre el hielo, a sus cortos dieciséis años de edad. Y la razón se encontraba en dos lugares, la primera en el ruso de ojos celestes que lo miraba fijamente y la segunda razón y principal causa de que todos lo vieran con asombro era, sin lugar a dudas, el estado de embarazo de dos meses en el que se hallaba y que adornaba su figura mientras comenzaba a deslizarse en la pista.

"I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true…".

Cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en la rutina que Victor había preparado exclusivamente para él; pero principalmente en los cambios que él le había hecho y que seguramente Nikiforov notaría. Era su pareja, no su entrenador, que Yuri Katsuki fuera el nuevo Victor que al rubio no le importaba pues él iba a seguir siendo Yuri Plisetsky.

Sus movimientos comenzaron lentos, tal cual Victor le había detallado para no poner en riesgo al bebé; que era todo que podía hacer después que Yurio reclamara una y otra vez hasta el cansancio que quería volver a confrontar a Yuri Katsuki por última vez ya que después no podría; no con los cambios que su cuerpo tendría. Y como niño mimado que solía ser en ocasiones, Nikiforov no pudo más que concedérselo haciéndole una rutina compleja que evitara los saltos cuádruples y los giros mortales que pondrían a sus amores en riesgo.

"There'll be no more darkness… when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable "

Por un instante se vio a sí mismo, con aquella expresión de dulzura que había hecho hacía más de un año, cuando compitió por primera vez contra Yuri, aquella imperdurable imitación de amor que no pudo sostener por el orgullo que como piedra atada a él venía arrastrando desde que había entrado al mundo del patinaje; pero ahora, esa sensación era distinta y más cuando veía a su ahora mejor amigo y a su pareja verlo atentos a sus movimientos. ¿Cuándo había empezado todo aquello?.

La respuesta era simple, cuando perdió el Grand Prix Final el año pasado, y cual niño derrotado intentaba en vano contener sus lágrimas de tristeza que fueron excelentemente disimuladas con su enojo habitual y su mal humor que demostraba frente a todos; pero era imposible poder echarle la culpa al japonés que a mano limpia había sabido encontrarle el arte al patinaje, no como una simple rutina sino como expresión de cada sentimiento que transmitió al público de una forma que incluso Victor no hubiera podido hacer. Estaba consciente de ello.

Tal vez por eso no se sentía tan culpable por haber perdido, pero el sabor de la derrota no dejaba de parecerle totalmente amargo y quizá pudiera atribuirlo a que la persona que más admiraba en el mundo le estaba dando amor al primer lugar de la competencia cuando Katsuki ya tenía el amor de su familia, el de sus amigos, el de su pueblo, el del público que lo ovacionaba y él; con aquellos recuerdos casi nulos de su madre y efímeros por parte de su abuelo, no le había quedado más que esconderse en el cuarto del hotel de huéspedes, tirando la medalla de plata a un lado para abrazarse a sí mismo deseando no haber siquiera competido pues, antes de la competencia tenía el presentimiento de que iba a perderla; más cuando depositó un pedacito de su corazón en aquella persona que se negó a ser su entrenador.

Y como si el destino quisiese jugarle una mala broma, dos toques se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación que para su mala suerte había dejado sin llave. "Puedes ganar la competencia junior sin hacer los cuádruples. Apostaría mi dinero en ello". Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente al ver quién era el que entraba en su habitación.

—¿Tienes tiempo?— Yuri desvió la vista hacia otro el lado contrario de donde Victor se encontraba, no estaba para ninguna clase de bromas ni menos para un sermón.

—Tazón de Cerdo te espera, ándate—intentó sonar no dolido pero su voz quebrada no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—No lo creo— comentó sonriente Nikiforov, sonrisa que no pudo ver el contrario pero sí sentirla por lo suave de su voz.

—¡Lárgate! tú…— su ceño fruncido y la pequeña voz de adolescente en crecimiento solo evocaron una sonrisa en el patinador estrella que conocía perfectamente la historia del niño ruso sentado en el suelo de la gran suite.

—Eres doce años menor que yo, ocho años menor que Yuri, solamente un crío…— y las lágrimas del rubio comenzaron a brotar sin siquiera un intento de retenerlas, ¿Victor Nikiforov hablaba en serio? ¡Eso era lo que tenía que decirle después de su inminente derrota!. Estaba a punto de gritarle cuanta grosería estuviera en su vocabulario hasta que sintió una mano deslizarse por su mejilla derecha, desde su fina barbilla, delineando con la punta de sus yemas, recorriendo el rastro de lagrimas que aquellos ojitos verdes emanaban sin descanso alguno y llegando hasta su pómulo donde suavemente quitó la mano.

—Pequeño neko…—lo llamó suavemente, no como lo había hecho anteriormente cuando lo veía como un niño malcriado, sino como viendo a un ángel caído que busca aferrarse a alguien, a algo que le dijera que la derrota no era el fin del mundo. —¿Sabes por qué lo elegí a él?—.

—Tsk— inmediatamente Yurio golpeó la mano ajena que descansaba en su rostro para bajar la mirada y rechinar los dientes en clara expresión de disgusto… —tú sabías… lo que yo sentía— declaró vencido de darle tantas vueltas a la relación que tenía con Victor desde la primera vez que lo vio.

—¿Me amas no?— Y el silencio se instaló en aquella habitación. Y el pequeño ruso tiñó sus mejillas de rojo inconscientemente pues guardarlo con palabras para sí mismo no se acercaba siquiera a escucharlo por parte de la persona en quien había depositado aquel extraño sentimiento que aún no lograba comprender del todo. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, no había nada que decir y Victor, sentado frente a él, respiró hondo temiendo asustar al gatito frente suyo pasó una de sus manos por el cabello contrario colocándolo delicadamente tras su oreja. —Lo elegí a él porque me retiro del patinaje… y necesitaba un sucesor— soltó las palabras al viento que inmediatamente retuvieron las lágrimas de Plisetsky.

—Pero… yo—

—¿Te cuento un secreto?— y esa sonrisa característica de Victor Nikiforov volvió a aparecer en su rostro mientras sugestivamente se inclinaba ante Yurio; una de sus manos pasó justamente por el cuello del menor mientras la otra se posicionaba ligeramente sobre los labios rosas del adolescente.

—Dime…—

—No te quería entrenar, no quería hacer ningún programa para ti, ni mezclarme siquiera en tus entrenamientos— Yuri abrió los ojos de par en par pero antes que un torrente de lágrimas volviese a opacar su vista, sintió el calor de los labios del contrario topar con los suyos levemente, rozándolos solo lo suficiente como para parar el mundo del rubio por un segundo, hacer latir a su corazón desbocado y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, dejándole espacio para seguir la frase que culminaba su explicación —no te elegí a ti, porque quería ver tu propia luz brillar— susurró en aquella gran habitación y Yuri Plisetsky entendió.

"Where your destiny liesdancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire"

Abrió los ojos y abrazó su vientre mientras comenzaba a cambiar la rutina cuidadosamente preparada por Víctor. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó por sus labios la cual no fue desapercibida por el ruso que le miraba y que alzaba una ceja en clara expresión de duda.

—¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el japonés viendo a su entrenador que veía expectante a su pareja sin contestarle la pregunta. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro también, su homónimo de nombre iba a volverse el pequeño niño de antes que no seguía instrucciones "no es la rutina que Viktor le preparó", lo supo cuando el futuro padre no le había respondido la pregunta sino al contrario tenía una expresión seria entre preocupado e intrigado por lo que el rubio y su futuro bebé pudieran hacer en esa pista de patinaje. —Yurio sabe lo que hace— contestó y fue allí cuando Victor volteó a ver por un segundo a quien se había convertido en su sucesor después de ganar The Grand Prix Final el año pasado.

—Um— respondió sonriendo y volteando a ver al rubio cuyos movimientos frágiles comenzaban de apoco a ser más vívidos.

"Don´t stop us now, the moment of truth, we were born to make history!"

Extendió sus brazos, alzó una de sus piernas e inclinó su espalda ligeramente simulando emulando un ángel en pleno vuelo mientras sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más sutiles y agraciados.

No, el programa, los movimientos, los trucos que Victor le enseñaba a Katsuki no eran lo que él necesitaba, el amor que el japonés tenía y que Victor le había hecho explotar en el patinaje no era lo que Plisetsky necesitaba, ni siquiera la herencia de los sentimientos que Victor demostró en sus competencias anteriores. Él necesitaba algo que Victor le dio hasta después del Grand Prix Final del año pasado; un roce de labios, un toqué cálido de su piel, palabras dulces, amor. Lo único que le faltaba para lograr la perfección en el patinaje… Y allí, en plena pista de hielo con dos meses de gestar el amor que Víctor le tenía y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nadie en el público se lo creía comenzó su programa. No como el que el entrenador le preparaba, no como el que Víctor le había dicho que hiciera, sino el suyo, como él y el fruto de su amor se sentían en ese momento. Libres.

Podía perder, ahora sabía que podía darse el lujo de perder la competencia, de fracasar, de levantarse y seguir adelante, porque ahora estaba disfrutando del patinar sobre hielo. Centró su mente en lo siguiente que haría y para sorpresa de todos logró un saltó cuádruple perfecto. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus movimientos tomaron más soltura de la usual mientras rememoraba cada detalle de las palabras de quien había sido su primer amor, su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir, su compañero de patinaje, su pareja, el padre de su bebé y el amor incondicional de Ágape que, aunque la música no fuera la que expresaba ese sentimiento, ése era justamente el que estaba demostrando con tan bella demostración que dejaba en claro quién había ganado el Grand Prix Final de ese año.

"We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around... Yes, we were born to make history"

Terminó su rutina y fue inevitable mostrar su verdadero ser, no el de aquel niño inmaduro con complejo de superioridad, sino la verdadera expresión de un ángel que finalmente y después de mucho tiempo había logrado extender sus alas. Un beso apasionado de su pareja a mitad de la pista, un abrazo de quien era su contrincante y a la vez su mejor amigo, demasiados aplausos por parte del público y un sentimiento de que su abuelo lo había visto desde donde estuviera era todo lo que en ese momento Yuri necesitaba para sentir que desde su primera derrota hasta aquella victoria inesperada había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida…

—Hasta el momento—susurró para sí mientras sentía el pequeño calorcito en su vientre y se dejaba abrazar por aquellas personas que en tan solo un año les había tomado un gran cariño.

 **Bien esa es mi pequeña aportación al fandom que se está formando y a Yurio que he de suponer va a necesitar muchito amor a lo largo del animé :3**

 **De antemano gracias por leerme a pesar de lo crack de la pareja y advertencias xD Un beso enorme!**


End file.
